


Sweet Reunion

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, but no feminization, cute nicknames, idk - Freeform, overuse of the word 'hole', this is literally just practice, use of the word 'tits' once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: Yixing returns home after being gone for months on business. He receives a welcome sweeter than honey.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut 🙈🙈 ... I think its terrible but please tell me what you think!! I really wanna know where I could improve!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I know the tags are horrible, please let me know if you think i missed something!! 🙏🙏

Baekhyun stirred awake at the sound of the door closing. He had been waiting for Yixing to arrive home from the airport but had fallen asleep on the couch.

Slightly dazed from his impromptu nap, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past midnight. Baekhyun groaned. He had work tomorrow which started at eight. He’s going to be exhausted.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun turned towards the sweet voice. He hadn’t heard it in almost 3 months. Upon laying his eyes on his husband’s face, all of Baekhyun’s worries melted away. Yixing always had that effect on him.

“Xingie!” Baekhyun squealed happily, making grabby hands towards his husband. “Come here!”

Yixing’s concerned frown bled into a grin at Baekhyun’s cuteness. Outside of their home, it was always Baekhyun helping Yixing with the simplest of tasks. But within the walls of their apartment, Baekhyun was the baby and Yixing was more than happy to dote on him.

He dropped the bags he had been carrying on the floor and rushed over. He plopped down on the couch next to Baekhyun, wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s slim frame and pulled him into his lap.

“I missed you so much, baby,” Yixing whispered, pressing his lips all over Baekhyun’s face making him giggle. He then pressed his lips firmly against Baekhyun’s own. 

Their tempo was slow as they explored each other’s mouths. Baekhyun moaned sweetly when Yixing ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and squeezed Baekhyun’s waist.

“Xing,” Baekhyun panted when Yixing released his mouth to press wet little kisses down his neck. “Please—need you—ahh!” He moaned. Yixing had worked his way down to Baekhyun’s collar bone and sucked.

Baekhyun’s hands fisted Yixing’s shirt as Yixing continued his assault on the sensitive skin of his collar.

“Let’s go to bed, honeybee,” Yixing said breathily. He gathered Baekhyun into his arms and stood from the couch. “I wanna spoil you.” He reattached himself to the side of Baekhyun’s neck and blindly carried him to their bedroom.

Baekhyun bit his lip to try and contain his moans but Yixing wasn’t having it. He kissed his way up Baekhyun’s neck to the patch of skin behind his ear. It was extra sensitive and Yixing absolutely adored the sounds Baekhyun made when he sucked on that spot. He quickly started working on it, kissing and sucking and nibbling on it, turning it a pretty shade of red.

Yixing gently lay Baekhyun down onto their bed without pulling away. His lips remained attached to Baekhyun’s neck as he made himself comfortable between Baekhyun’s legs. Carefully, he began unbuttoning Baekhyun’s silk pyjama shirt. Yixing’s lips slowly meandered down Baekhyun’s neck to his chest once more. 

“I love it when you sing for me, honeybee,” Yixing said in between wet kisses pressed to Baekhyun’s soft skin. “Let me hear you sing my favourite tune.” He suddenly latched onto Baekhyun’s hard nipple and sucked. He alternated between suckling and flicking the hard nub with his tongue. When he felt he had abused the one nipple enough, he dragged his tongue across Baekhyun’s chest and wrapped his lips around Baekhyun’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

All the while, Baekhyun was losing his sanity. He squealed and squirmed at the sensations, hands flailing about trying to find something to keep him grounded. His hand found purchase in his own hair, pulling on the brown strands tight. The action sent a zing of pain down his spine, adding to the intense sensations of Yixing’s mouth on his nipples, and making his hard cock leak.

Baekhyun ground his clothed dick up against Yixing’s but stopped when Yixing’s hands pressed his hips back down. He groaned in frustration.

Yixing released Baekhyun’s nipple with a small smack. He sat back on his haunches, ignoring Baekhyun’s protests, and looked at his husband's debauched state.

“Beautiful baby,” He cooed, running his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs and torso. His fingers pinched Baekhyun’s red nipples and started playing with them again. This time, he twisted them and flicked them with his fingers, admiring the pretty colour they had become.

“Such a good boy, baby,” He praised. Baekhyun arched up when he tugged on his nipples. He leaned back over Baekhyun’s body. “Letting me play with your pretty little tits,” He whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, “I love playing with them so much, honeybee.”

Yixing let go of Baekhyun’s nipples. He gently massaged Baekhyun’s chest before his hands wandered down again.

“But there’s something else I love playing with even more.” His hands slipped underneath Baekhyun and grabbed his ass, squeezing hard. “Will you let me see it?” 

“Yes!” Baekhyun moaned. Yixing pulled away once more to give Baekhyun enough space to flip onto his front. Baekhyun propped himself on his knees—ass up, face down—giving Yixing a perfect view of his amble bottom.

Yixing gently massaged Baekhyun’s ass before he pulled Baekhyun’s pyjama bottoms down. He was met with his favourite site. Yixing’s hands grabbed Baekhyun’s cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal Baekhyun’s puckered hole. He lightly traced the rim with his thumb, watching how it clenched at the sensation. 

“It looks so tight and beautiful, honeybee,” Yixing whispered. Baekhyun moaned at the combination of Yixing’s barely there touch and his suggestive words. “I should probably loosen you up, hm? What do you think, baby?” There was a playful lilt to Yixing’s voice, teasing as he pressed wet kisses all over Baekhyun’s ass but never where he needed it most.

“Please, Yixing,” Baekhyun begged, “pleasepleaseplease, need you…”

“What do you need, baby? You have to tell me, or I won’t know.” Yixing knew exactly what both of them wanted, but he wanted to hear that sweet, desperate voice that he had missed so much.

“Ki—Kiss it, please, with your—your tongue, please, please, please-”

“Kiss what, honeybee?”

Baekhyun was sobbing in frustration. He needed Yixing to give him what he wanted, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“You—you know what…” He said breathlessly.

Yixing chuckled at Baekhyun’s stubbornness. “Alright, sweetness. I won’t make you wait.” And he didn’t. Immediately, Yixing attached his lips to Baekhyun’s puckered hole. He began kissing and licking just the outside. Sucking on it and carefully tracing the rim with his teeth, he pulled the sweetest moans and mewls from Baekhyun’s lips. And when he felt his saliva dripping down his chin, Yixing pushed his tongue inside.

Baekhyun screamed into his pillow at the sensation. It had been a long time since he had last seen his husband in person and an even longer time since Yixing had eaten him out. Yixing loved to eat him out, he told Baekhyun all the time. And Baekhyun, even though he was much too embarrassed to say it out loud, loved having Yixing’s mouth on him.

Yixing could spend hours tasting Baekhyun, but he knew that Baekhyun needed more. He pulled his tongue out of Baekhyun’s hole and grabbed the lube from their nightstand. He spread the strawberry flavoured lube all around Baekhyun’s hole and all over his own fingers. He pressed in one finger, promptly followed by another, all while pressing small kisses into Baekhyun’s lower back and thighs.

“Beautiful baby,” He praised, eyes fixed on the sight of his fingers stretching Baekhyun’s rim. “Can you take another one, honey?”

“Yesss,” Baekhyun cried. Yixing pressed a third finger in next to the first two. Baekhyun whimpered at the stretch, making Yixing search for that special spot inside him that would make him see stars. It didn’t take him more than a couple of seconds to find it, having explored his husband’s body enough times. It was hard for him to forget the spot that would make Baekhyun clench around his cock just right.

“There we go, baby. That’s it,” Yixing encouraged as Baekhyun’s hips began to move back, meeting Yixing’s fingers as he continued to stretch Baekhyun carefully. 

“‘Xing—ah—please, need—I need—ah—you,” Baekhyun said between moans.

Yixing kissed his way up Baekhyun’s spine, his deft fingers still working on preparing him. “Shh, honeybee. I hear you. Just a little bit more, sweetness, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Yixing pressed a sweet kiss to the small mole on Baekhyun’s ear. He didn’t move away, his chest pressing against Baekhyun’s back as he continued moving his fingers diligently.

Once he deemed Baekhyun ready, he pulled his fingers out from Baekhyun’s hole. He reached for the lube once more and covered his cock so it was dripping with the sweet scented substance. Carefully, he aligned himself and pushed in.

Finally, after long months of only seeing Baekhyun through a screen, he could feel the overwhelming warmth of Baekhyun’s insides enveloping his cock. 

Yixing let out a long groan at the sensation, dropping down so his chest was once again touching Baekhyun’s back. 

“Oh my—” Baekhyun gasped at the feeling of Yixing slowly filling him to the brim. “Move—plea—ah!” He didn’t have a chance to beg because Yixing started moving immediately. 

His thrusts were hard, shaking the bed and making Baekhyun’s thighs tremble with the intensity. Baekhyun felt his arms give away as Yixing concentrated his thrusts onto his sweet spot. His jaw unhinged and wordless nonsense toppled past his lips. The sweet sounds only encouraged Yixing to increase his pace and power, making Baekhyun scream.

“That’s it, honeybee.” Yixing reached one hand around Baekhyun’s torso to play with a nipple, the other remained on the mattress for balance as he continued to slam into Baekhyun’s prostate. 

Baekhyun was lost to this world. All his senses could focus on was Yixing and everything Yixing was giving to him: his cock thrusting into him, his fingers pinching and pulling on his nipples and his lips pressing wet kisses along his sensitive neck.

“Gonna—ah!” Baekhyun felt the heat of his orgasm rising in his belly. 

“Yes, baby, cum for me.” Yixing growled, releasing Baekhyun’s nipple and reaching instead for his cock. “Show me how good I make you feel, sweetness.”

Baekhyun screamed as Yixing started to stroke his cock in time with his powerful thrusts. Lube leaked from his ass down his thighs and the wet squelching sound of sex filled Baekhyun’s ears. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment, but his moans only increased in volume.

“Xing—” Baekhyun yelled when Yixing flicked his wrist just as he hit his prostate and Baekhyun came. Baekhyun’s vision blanked out. His head was spinning at the sensation as Yixing continued stroking him and thrusting into him. Baekhyun squirmed in oversensitivity once his vision had returned.

He yelped when Yixing lifted himself up and grabbed Baekhyun’s arms to pull him up with him.

“Come on, honeybee,” He whispered into Baekhyun’s ear between grunts, “You can give me another, right.”

“Ah! Too… much…”

“Hmm, but you love it when it’s too much, don’t you baby, love it when I have to hold you up like this, ‘cause I can play with your pretty nipples.” Yixing’s fingers pulled and twisted Baekhyun’s nipples, making him squirm even more at the onslaught of sensations. His eyes watered as the feeling of too much grew more and more.

“Gon—Ah!” Baekhyun burst again. Instantly, his bones turned to jelly. Yixing’s arms tightened around him as he slammed in one, two, three more times before stilling.

Warmth filled Baekhyun as Yixing came inside him. Yixing grunted and growled as he kept himself as close to Baekhyun as physically possible.

He carefully lay them down on the bed, Baekhyun already drifting off. He kissed along Baekhyun’s cheek as he allowed himself to breathe properly and calm down. He would clean them up properly later. 

“I love you, honeybee.” Yixing pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Lub oo,” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily in reply, making Yixing chuckle. 

“Rest, darling. I’ll clean you up later.”

🐝🍯🐝🍯

“What were all those bags?” Baekhyun asked, vaguely remembering how Yixing had entered the living room with his arms full of way too many bags. 

After a short nap, Yixing had cleaned them up, as promised. Now, they were laying naked under the covers, Baekhyun’s back pressed to Yixing’s chest. Yixing’s arms were wrapped tightly but still comfortably around Baekhyun’s mid-section. His face was pressed to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, which was now covered in a multitude of hickeys.

“I bought some gifts for your grandmother,” Yixing replied, “I was hoping we could go visit her soon.”

Baekhyun wrestled his way out of Yixing’s hold, turning around to slap his arm.

“Yah!” Baekhyun pouted, although on the inside he was really happy that Yixing loved his family as much as he did Baekhyun. “You brought my grandma a gift but not me?!” Baekhyun wasn’t as upset as he was acting but he was a bit disappointed that amongst the many bags Yixing brought back there wasn’t a single gift for him.

Yixing propped himself on one arm. “Who said I didn’t have a gift for you?” He replied with a smirk.

Baekhyun’s face immediately glowed with a grin. “Really?! What is it?” He asked, buzzing with excitement.

Yixing just smiled, moving closer to Baekhyun and grinding his erect cock into Baekhyun’s plush thigh.

“Round two?”

“You horny, bastard!” Baekhyun nudged Yixing’s shoulder in a mock attempt at pushing him away. He laughed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Yixing’s lips anyway. “Of course I want round two.”

“That’s my honeybee,” Yixing whispered, smiling into their kiss. He rolled them over, so he was lying on top of Baekhyun again and gave him everything he wanted and more. 

The next morning, Baekhyun had to call in sick.


End file.
